List of Casts of "The Boy Who Cried Werewolf"
right|200px Casts of "The Boy Who Cried Werewolf" Welcome to "Wolfsberg Manor" this is Jordan Sands (Victoria Justice) I am a Werewolf and meet the casts of me, my family, & my friends. Have a nice day, Wolf OOOOO.... Casts Jordan Sands right|150px Jordan Sands is a beautiful but clumsy tomboy who the world hasn't gotten around to noticing yet. She has a few close friends and a loving family, but it will still take a radical transformation to get her out of her shell. Lucky for her, Jordan is about to transform beyond her wildest dreams and take the thrill ride of her life. Played by "Victorious" star Victoria Justice, Jordan is the ultimate girl next door. When her family visits Romania, on the trail of a long lost relative, she has a supernatural experience that would make her stand out in any neighborhood! Watch Victoria Justice get the makeover of a lifetime in the spectacularly spooky Nick film, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf. Hunter Sands right|150px Hunter Sands is a brilliant comic book kid who knows absolutely everything there is to know about the supernatural world. Between he and his two best friends, there is an encyclopedia (maybe even a wikipedia!) of knowledge on all things mythological, unseen and unexplained. Knowing this, imagine how excited he is to discover that his family has inherited an ancient haunted castle! Follow him as he explores under the stairs, behind the bookcases and around the town of Wolfsberg, Romania. Not only does he discover the secrets of his family's past, he learns a few amazing facts about himself, too! Hunter Sands is played by Chase Ellison, whose TV acting credits include "7th Heaven," "The Young & The Restless" and Nick @ Nite fave, "Malcolm In The Middle!" David Sands right|150px Since the heartbreaking loss of his wife, David Sands is doing his best to tough it out as a single dad. Having two of the coolest kids ever makes it a little easier, but it is still lonely and the bills get harder and harder to pay. When he learns that he has inherited an ancient Romanian castle from his wife's distant uncle, he is skeptical, but takes his family on a fact-finding trip to Wolfsberg anyway. There he meets and begins to fall for the charming but untrustworthy Paulina Von Eckberg, and learns that there's more to his kids than he ever expected! David Sands is played by Matt Winston, who you'll recognize from a million things like "Scrubs," "Hannah Montana," "Suite Life Of Zack And Cody" and more. Madame Varcolac right|150px The first thing you've gotta know is that every time (literally EVERY time) this woman's name is spoken, wolves howl in the distance. WEEEIRD! Meet Madame Varcolac, the caretaker of Wolfsberg Manor. Although she may come off a little creepy at first, there is a lot more to Madame Varcolac than strict rules and an impossibly thick Romanian accent. For one thing, she has a Britney Spears ringtone! But much more importantly, Madame Varcolac was the last person to see Wolfsberg Manor's original owner alive, making her a true expert on all things Lycan (look it up!). Madame Varcolac is played by superstar Brooke Shields as you've never seen her before! Who knew spooky could be this funny?? Paulina Von Eckberg right|150px Paulina Von Eckberg is sharp. Maybe too sharp. But she's sweet too, and it doesn't take long for Romania's perkiest real estate agent to find her way into the Sands' lives, and even into David's heart. The thing is, she seems to have had her heart set on owning Wolfsberg Manor long before the Sands family came to town. And Madame Varcolac (awooooo!) doesn't seem to like the looks of her. That is a sure sign that something is up… Paulina Von Eckberg is played by Brooke D'Orsay, who recently appeared in TV shows "Royal Pains" and "Gary Unmarried." Goran right|150px Goran is a shy but handsome shopkeeper who falls immediately for clumsy, awkward Jordan Sands. But little does he know, the approachable American who knocked down his cheese display is about to get a major personality makeover, and it might be dangerous for him to get too close! Look out Goran! Goran is played by Steven Grayhm, who has appeared in "Sonny With A Chance," "Smallville" and "Cold Case." Other Casts "Other Casts Coming Soon"